


A Sweet Summer Afternoon

by littlepeach129



Category: Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HYUNHWI NEEDS US, Hyunjin loves teasing his boyfriend, M/M, Sulking Daehwi, Woojin will always be the best family to Daehwi in every fic, Woojin will fight hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepeach129/pseuds/littlepeach129
Summary: Daehwi is sulking now but Hyunjin only finds him cute.Woojin just wants his little brother back.





	A Sweet Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Their in real life friendship is too precious and I'm glad they're still close even until now.
> 
> Anyways, HAPPY_NINETEEN_DAEHWI.

“Are you sulking now?”

 

Hyunjin softly looked at his boyfriend who's now facing at the side to avoid his gaze. He feels a little bit guilty for teasing the younger too much but how can he resist? The cute reactions daehwi did every time after his teases always make him want to punch a thousand of trucks.

 

“Baby?” He poked daehwi’s mochi cheek but only earned another silent.

 

This is so unfair, daehwi thought. He's now locked between the big childish man, who keeps using the puppy eyes to falter him, and the double size bed at his apartment. He wanted to push hyunjin away and leave him at his bedroom alone but sadly, his hands are literally pinned by this strong boy.

 

“I hate you.” Daehwi pouted and still not looking at hyunjin.

 

Despite having the urge to kiss this cute sunshine ball immediately, hyunjin fought so hard then held back the thought.

 

“Seriously?” He made sure to let himself sounded pitiful. “This is sad, hwi, I love you a lot though.”

 

But daehwi just had to ignored his boyfriend once. He still remembers how he first got pranked by this 3 year-old mental age big kid at the same day when they finally opened up their mind to each other.

 

 

 

  
  
  
_They first met when daehwi was in the second grade of their high school back then with Hyunjin who's one year older than him._

 

_Being a busy Student Association, daehwi didn't plan to join the party, which was for celebrating their school’s basketball team’s champion, but he had no choice since it was held by his older brother, woojin, the caption of the team._

 

_The party was held at him and woojin’s house.After that night, he and hyunjin became really close. They started to hang out and even contact each other before going to bed every day._

 

_Daehwi knew there's some different feel at the bottom of his heart. But he was afraid, he didn't want to lose this friendship with hyunjin so he kept it as a secret. Until one normal day, they went out together for dinner as usual. It was when hyunjin walked him to his house and daehwi was about to go inside. He suddenly felt a grab on his wrist._

 

_“Hyunjin?” Daehwi turned and was shocked at his sudden shy friend unlike the usual playful hyunjin._

 

_“Hwi, I think I need to tell this now” He took a deep breathe. “I don't want to hide it anymore.”_

 

_The next ten minutes, hyunjin let out all his feeling at once while holding daehwi’s hands tight. From how he fell in love with him at the very first sight to couldn't even stop thinking of him every second. Hyunjin wanted to try, to see if there's any possible between them._

 

_But maybe he was wrong, seeing daehwi look down and stay silent, hyunjin regretted being so selfish of not thinking his action may let the other feel awkward. He knows, it's always just one-sided love, he shouldn't have done that or even have the thought of maybe daehwi love him back too._

 

_Hyunjin slowly loosened his hold. “It's totally fine daehwi ah, if you feel uncomfortable, I will just le-”_

 

_“This is so unfair.”_

 

_This time, daehwi tightened their hold. He looked up to meet the tall boys’ eyes._

 

_“Why did you have to make me wait so long?” tears fell down on daehwi’s soft face._

 

_Hyunjin was at a loss of words. He saw an angel, the breathtaking beauty. The younger’s rose cheeks because of the cold wind outside made him look much cuter._

 

_“I'm sorry.” He whispered into daehwi’s ear while hugging the latter so tight as if he's afraid that someone will take him away._

 

_“I love you.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ok then, if you really hate me, I will just go home now.” Hyunjin pretended to let go of the other’s slim wrists. And good thing, It seems like his **pathetic hyunjin** successfully catches this little cutie pie’s attention.

 

Daehwi is now, finally, turned to his boyfriend and glared at him. He's trying to figure out why his usual shy and gentle boyfriend is now acting like a college bad boy. But whatever he still loves him.

 

“I don't hate you...”

 

 _Jesus Lord, he looks so dame beautiful._ Hyunjin screamed inside his head. The ethereal uneven eyes and the little messy hair splayed across his forehead haphazardly.

 

And things just getting worse when he realized that this baby is still pouting. Right in front of him like only ten centimeters away. _Shut the fuck up, someone save me please my Santa Claus._

 

Though he remained the same expression as before, Hyunjin can feels there's like a civil war inside his heart.

 

“H-Hyung?”

 

Without noticing, he found out that his hand is slowly making way toward the younger’s face and left both of daehwi’s hands free now.

 

Hyunjin stares down at his boyfriend who's confused and curious at the same time.

 

“You are cute.”

 

“Don't think that I'll forgive you because of this. You're wrong.”

 

Hyunjin chuckled. He saw the sudden shade of pink popped on both sides of the little boy’s cheeks. Within a second, he leaned in, making his thin lips met with daehwi’s soft face, which earned himself a small gasp from the other.

 

Now daehwi’s face has totally turned to red like an apple. His fingers are gripping hyunjin’s t-shirt tightly near his broad waist unconsciously, and hyunjin just finds it cute. Like how tiny daehwi’s hands are compared to his body, how he is still trying to look angry despite shyness and nervous were shown all over his face.

 

“So do you forgive me now?” He rest his head on his palm.

 

“If I say no then wha-”

 

Not letting daehwi finish his words, hyunjin leaned down again to close the distance between their lips. He slowly and gently tasted the cherry plump lips as if he's waiting the other to give him a permission.

 

After few seconds of realizing what was happened, daehwi responded with his hand wrapping around hyunjin’s neck and the other one ruffle his short but soft hair.

 

Hyunjin broke the kiss to see the boy underneath then he soon pressed on his lips again, but this time, it's passionately and roughly. They breathed in synchronization, not letting go of each other until the lack of air leaded to some pain in their lungs.

 

Daehwi moaned when hyunjin sucked his lower lip one last time before ending this smooch.

 

“Then what?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. He smirked at the extra pretty boy who's trying so hard to catch his breathe due to the passionate kiss.

 

Daehwi didn't answer, instead, he started to hit hyunjin’s chest with his weak and tiny fists. But of course, that didn't even destroy any hair on hyunjin’s head.

 

Watching his sulking boyfriend being this adorable (?) again, hyunjin can't help but curved up a little at the corners of his lips.  

 

“Hwi.” He said in the softest voice, tried to make daehwi look at him. However, just like the past one hour, daehwi ignored the guy and kept punching him.

 

“Babe.” Hyunjin grabbed the younger’s hands and let them touch his chest. “My heart beat so fast.” He stared at the universe in daehwi’s tearing eyes.

 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Actually, without any explanation, daehwi can clearly feel the rapid heart beating. And more, the heat spreaded from hyunjin actually shocked him.  

 

“Nah, just sorry for teasing you too over. I promise I won't do it again so forgive me ok, baby?” He caressed daehwi’s slim fingers then palm, and sticking onto his favorite mochi cheek like usual.

 

“I like it.” Daehwi said in the tiniest sound but that's not a big problem since it's to hyunjin, his boyfriend who he glues with 24/7. “I'm sulking because of myself.”

 

It's kinda struggling for him that he doesn't want to hide anything to hyunjin but the reason is just too embarrassed to tell the other.

 

“It's fine, hwi.” Witness his baby’s hesitant expression, hyunjin tried to comfort the other. Though he's lowkey curious about the answer, he don't want daehwi do or say whatever he doesn't want.

 

So he started cuddling and kissing his boyfriend.

 

“I love you, hyung.” Daehwi gasped-whispered during a break of their rough kisses.

 

“Me too.” He bite daehwi’s snowy neck then sat up while cupping the latter’s small face with his huge palms. He lovingly stared at his whole world and leaned forward after seconds. “I love you.” Really.

 

Daehwi closed his eyes and suddenly, he felt someone's tickling him. _Dame I know I can't believe him…_

 

“YAH HWANG HYUNJIN!” Daehwi slapped that naughty boy who's now laughing so hard.

 

“You're so cute baby.” He almost choked on his laugh.

 

“I HATE YOU HWANG HYUNJIN.”

 

“And I love you lee daehwi.”

 

Maybe they just ended up bickering the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beside the double size bed, there's daehwi’s phone keeps vibrating on the dressing table. Messages from his two-year older brother popping up unceasingly.

  
  
  


**Woobitch hyung**

  
  


**Yah lee daehwi**

 

**Open the door**

 

**…**

 

**Shit where are you**

 

**I will kill your boyfriend instead if I end up sleeping on the street tonight...**

  
  
  


**I swear hwang hyunjin**

 

**Give me my baby brother back**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite boy on the world. I hope he's happy and celebrating with people who love him.
> 
> It's my first ever work and is totally a mess so please hate me.
> 
> Btw hyunhwi needs some rights!!!


End file.
